What Can You Lose?
by kimr1989
Summary: Two years after the events in The Price of Nobility Faith and Bosco's relationship has grown, but will either of them be willing to take the next step? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

What Can You Lose  
  
I'm a song fic writing fiend today. As always, I don't own any of the characters or the song. If you'd like to hear the song it's on the D ick Tracy Soundtrack called I'm Breathless from Madonna and written by Stephen Sondheim.  
  
Rated PG, just because  
  
Summary: Two years after the events in "The Price of Nobility" Faith and Bosco's relationship has grown, but will either of them be willing to take the next step?  
  
"Bos? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Faith asks as her voice trembles.  
  
Bosco hears the tears in her voice and immediately comes alert. "What's wrong? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the bar down the block from your place. I'm sorry. I probably woke you. Never mind â€" see you at work." Faith starts to hang up the phone.  
  
"Faith wait. You want me to come down there or do you want to come up?"  
  
"If you're sure you don't mind, I'll come up."  
  
"I'll be waiting." Bosco hangs up the phone.  
  
*********  
  
Bosco opens the door when he hears Faith's footsteps outside his door. "What happened Faith? Are the kids ok?"  
  
After the shooting in the hotel room two years ago, Fred left Faith and moved to New Jersey with the kids. Bosco stood by Faith's side through the whole ordeal â€" even when she didn't want him to. Slowly their relationship worked it's way back to what they had before Sergeant Cruz came along.  
  
"No, it's not the kids â€" it's me. This is stupid. I'm sorry, Bos. You don't want to hear my problems." Faith gets up from the couch and starts toward the door.  
  
Bosco places a hand on Faith's arm to stop her. "We're partners. If you can't tell me who can you tell?"  
  
Faith looks into Bosco's eyes before nodding and returning to the couch. "It's two years today. My marriage ended two years ago and I'm still alone. I've been out on three dates in two years. What's wrong with me, Bos? Am I ugly or something? Does my breath stink? Why can't I find a guy to love me?"  
  
What Can You Lose? Only the blues. Why keep concealing, Everything you're feeling? Say it to her. What can you lose?  
  
"There's nothing wrong with you." You're beautiful Bosco thinks as he puts his arm around her. "It's the guys you're meeting. Most guys can't handle a strong woman." Like I could he adds silently.  
  
"It all comes back to me being a cop doesn't it? I don't want to have to choose between my job and a family. Fred tried to make me do that and I was miserable. Why can't I find a guy whose manhood isn't threatened by my job? Why can't I find a guy who accepts me for who I am?" Like you do she thinks.  
  
Maybe it shows. She's had clues, Which she chose to ignore. Maybe though she knows, And just wants to go on as before. As a friend nothin' more. So she closes the door.  
  
Faith relaxes against Bosco's shoulder. She thinks about all the twists and turns her relationship with her partner has taken. Her marriage couldn't withstand the pressure, but her partnership stayed strong. "I don't know how to be alone. How did you do it all these years?"  
  
Well if she does, Those are the dues. Once the words are spoken, Something may be broken. Still you love her. What can you lose?  
  
"I've never been alone. I've always had you. You're not alone either â€" you'll always have me." Bosco puts his other arm around her and cradles her against his chest. I could love you, if you'd only let me.  
  
But what if she knows? At least now you have part of her. What if she had to choose?  
  
Faith takes a minute to consider what Bosco has said. He has always had me, even when I was married, but someday he'll marry one of the women that seem to be constantly catching his attention. Someday Bosco will be holding his wife the way he's holding me now. "How can you say that? One of these days, you're gonna have a wife and a family. She won't like me hangin' around any more than Fred did with you." Why can't it be me?  
  
I don't want anyone but you Bosco's heart begs his mouth to say. "I wouldn't marry someone like that." Is what he manages to say. Fearful of what he'll say next, Bosco stands breaking their embrace. "Can I get you anything? A drink? Some ice cream? I got your favorite in there."  
  
Feeling the loneliness return, Faith just shakes her head. "I'm pretty tired. I should head home. You need to get some sleep before work." Ask me to stay.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking alone this time of night. Why don't you stay here? You can have my bed and I'll take the couch." Or I could just hold you all night if you want.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't want to kick you out of your bed. I sleep on the couch at home anyway. I'll be fine here." Faith takes the blanket off the back of the couch and unfolds it.  
  
"If you're sure that's what you want. I won't mind." Bosco watches as Faith gets comfortable on his couch. "If you need me, you know were to find me."  
  
"Night, Bosco." I love you.  
  
"Night, Faith." I love you.  
  
Leave it alone. Hold it all in. Better a bone. Don't even begin. With so much to win, There's too much to lose. 


	2. Chapter 2

What Can You Lose 2/?  
  
Summary: Two years after the events in "The Price of Nobility" Faith and Bosco's relationship has grown, but will either of them be willing to take the next step? Back by popular demand….  
  
*********  
  
Bosco was staring at the ceiling when he heard Faith walking toward his room. Please, God, let her come in here and get in bed. When her footsteps continued past his door into the bathroom, he took a deep breath and decided it was time to stare at the wall.  
  
Faith walked slowly past Bosco's bedroom door. It was too dark to see if he was sleeping, so she continued on to the bathroom. Maybe I could go get in bed with him while he's sleeping. If he catches me, I could pretend I'm sleepwalking. When she looks into the room again, she sees that Bosco has turned to face the wall. "Bos, are you still awake?" She whispers.  
  
"Yeah, Faith, what do you need?" Please say me. Bosco sits up and turns toward the door. She looks like an angel with the light from the bathroom behind her.  
  
You. "Do you have a shirt or something I could sleep in?" I love it when he wears those little sleeveless undershirts.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't think of that." Bosco gets out of bed and crosses to his dresser. He pulls out his Camelot Cup shirt and a pair of his NYPD shorts. "You sure you don't want to sleep in here? It's kind of cold in there."  
  
Are you kidding me? "Yeah, no, I'm fine. Maybe I'll turn down the air conditioner if I get cold. Thanks." Faith takes the clothes into the bathroom to change.  
  
Bosco crosses the hall and lays his head on the closed door wanting more than anything to thump his head against it or open it and take Faith in his arms. He hears her start to turn the knob and jumps back across the hall. "So, anything else?" Real smooth, it's not like you've never had a woman here before.  
  
"No, I'm good. The shorts are a little big, but hey, I'm just going to be sleeping." Faith starts to head back to the couch.  
  
"If you pull this string…." Bosco's fingers brush against Faith's stomach as he reaches for the drawstring on the front of the shorts. He freezes realizing he's just put his hand down the front of Faith's pants. For a second, neither of them move. "Um, yeah, you know how to work those." Bosco stares at his feet as he backs away.  
  
"Oh, I should have seen that, thanks." How many times are you gonna say "thanks?" Real smooth, no wonder you can't get a man. "Goodnight again, Bos. I might turn on the tv if it won't bother you."  
  
"No, that sounds good. Maybe we can find a good movie to watch." Bosco leaves the door of his room and heads back into the living room. He sits on the couch and grabs the remote.  
  
What is this, torture Faith night? Faith watches Bosco on the couch in his little shirt and boxers before moving to sit next to him. "Aren't you tired?"  
  
What is this, torture Bosco night? Faith fills out that shirt a lot better than I do and she's not wearing a bra. "No, not really. You wanna lie down? I could move." Or you could lean up against me and I could hold you some more.  
  
"No, you're fine." Faith makes a bold move – or at least bold for her – and lays her head on Bosco's shoulder. She keeps her eyes glued on the tv and tries to pretend she sits on the couch with her half naked partner with her head on his shoulder every day. "When Harry Met Sally" is just starting and Bosco doesn't change the channel. Am I in an alternate universe?  
  
"I've got an idea." Bosco moves the pillow and gestures for Faith to stand up. He puts one foot up on the couch and leans back. "You sit here, then you can fall asleep if you get tired." He indicated the portion of the couch between his legs. Definitely torture Bosco night.  
  
Definitely an alternate universe. "Ok" Faith says before sinking back against Bosco's chest while stifling a contented sigh. Harry and Sally barely make it to New York before Bosco falls asleep with Faith in his arms.  
  
*********  
  
Faith awakes to "Regis and Kelly" and to Bosco's hand on her breast. She can tell he's still sleeping by the way he's breathing. Now the dilemma – sit quietly and revel in the feel of his hand or carefully move it before he wakes up and this whole situation gets embarrassing. Faith decides a compromise is in order. I'll move it when a commercial comes on she thinks as she snuggles further into his embrace.  
  
Bosco feels Faith moving against him then realizes where his hand is. Now the dilemma – sit quietly and revel in the feel of her breast or carefully move my hand before she wakes up and this whole situation gets embarrassing. I'll move it when a commercial comes on he thinks as he tightens his arms around her.  
  
An "Herbal Essences" commercial comes on and Faith moves her hand to cover Bosco's with the intent of moving it. When his whole body tenses at the touch of her hand, she realizes he's awake. As the actress oohs and aahs on the television screen, Faith turns and looks into Bosco's eyes, their noses practically touching. She belatedly realizes she's still holding his hand to her breast and jumps back. "Um, good morning?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, you sleep ok?" Bosco rubs his eyes in an attempt to channel Douglas Adams – if I can't see her, she can't see me. It doesn't work.  
  
"Yep, comfy couch. I'll make you some breakfast." Faith practically sprints from the room and into the kitchen. She finds eggs and bacon in the refrigerator and starts to work.  
  
"Um, Faith, you kinda lost these." Bosco stands at the door to the kitchen with the NYPD shorts she must have lost during her mad dash. He tries to appear to be doing a detailed study of his refrigerator magnets while holding the shorts out to her.  
  
"Forgot the stringy thing....thanks." Faith takes the shorts and Bosco bolts for the bathroom. This is going to be a long day she thinks as she struggles to put on the shorts.  
  
Bosco leans against the closed bathroom door. This is going to be a long day he thinks as he bangs his head softly against the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

What Can You Lose 3  
  
After an awkward breakfast, Faith decided it was time to head home. "I've got to go home to shower and change before work, so I'll see you later?" Or we could shower together here. Desperate and pathetic much?  
  
"Yeah, see ya later. You made breakfast so I'll clean up. I need to get a shower too." You could join me. "Breakfast was good, thanks." It's definitely going to be a cold shower.  
  
"Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder last night." And for holding me all night long. It's definitely going to be a cold shower.  
  
"So I'll see you at work later?" Bosco can't resist the urge to hug Faith. Her hair smells so good.  
  
"Um, yeah, see you at work." Faith returns the hug. I love the way his stubbly cheek feels against my skin.  
  
"Bye, Faith." Don't kiss her.  
  
"Bye, Bos." Don't kiss him.  
  
*********  
  
"55 David responding – 108 and Arthur." Faith stares at Bosco's profile as she talks into her shoulder mic.  
  
"I hate these. Can't they have the EMTs check on Granny?" Bosco glances over at Faith as she looks out the window.  
  
"It's not so bad, Bos." They arrive and get out of the car. "At least there's an elevator, we won't have to walk up 5 flights of stairs." I wonder if he wears his pants that tight on purpose.  
  
"If it's working." Bosco pushes the button and the elevator door opens. Good thing she's wearing that uniform or I wouldn't be able to make it through the shift. "After you."  
  
"Thanks." They ride up in silence. Evidently, Granny's hearing aid battery fell out so she couldn't hear the phone ring when her granddaughter called. Problem solved, Bosco and Faith return to the elevator.  
  
Half way down, the elevator stops. "What's wrong with this thing?" Bosco starts pushing buttons, but nothing works. He picks up the emergency phone and tells the building super that the elevator is stuck then hangs up the phone. He turns to Faith, who has turned a ghostly shade of white. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just don't like being stuck in an elevator."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you heard me tell the guy to get us out of here. We're fine Faith."  
  
"Central to 55 David, respond to MVA at 110 and Lexington." The radio crackles to life.  
  
"See, Faith, even the radios work. 55 David to central. We're stuck in an elevator. Requesting rescue be sent to this location."  
  
"Rescue working the traffic accident. Any injuries David?"  
  
"No central, no injuries. Can you give ETA for rescue?"  
  
"Stand by David." After a few minutes, the radio comes to life again. "David, accident has caused chain reaction crashes, it may be a while."  
  
"Copy that Central." Bosco looks at his partner. "Well, we might as well get comfortable. We're gonna be here awhile." He removes his belt and sits on the floor.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?"  
  
"You should really try some Yoga, Faith. Get your notepad out – let's play tic tac toe." Anything to get your mind off being in the elevator.  
  
"I hate tic tac toe." Yoga again? "How about Hangman?" Faith pulls out her notepad and draws the gallows on a blank page.  
  
"I got one." Bosco takes the pad from Faith and makes four lines for letters.  
  
"Only four letters? Ok, E."  
  
"Nope, no E." Bosco smirks and draws the head.  
  
"No E? Hmm…." Faith continues to guess letter until she has a complete stick man hanging from the gallows. "A word that starts with FI and ends in Y. Are you sure you spelled it right?"  
  
"Yeah, got ya. First word out." Bosco crows writing in the missing letter.  
  
"What does F-I-G-Y spell?"  
  
"F-igy – you know they burned the mascot in F-igy."  
  
"Effigy, Bos. E-f-f-i-g-y. You're such a goof ball." Faith smiles and bumps her shoulder against his.  
  
Made you smile didn't I? "Whatever. Is it getting warmer in here?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Perfect. Well, I'm takin' off my vest. I don't need it in here anyway. It makes me sweaty even in December." Faith takes her shirt off and starts to remove her vest when she realizes what she's wearing underneath it. She usually wears a cotton tank top, but she didn't get the laundry done and had to wear one of the camisoles she usually reserved for dressing up. It's the same as a tank top, she tries to convince herself. He probably won't even notice.  
  
"Good idea." Bosco removes his shirt and vest then looks over at Faith. Bosco feels like his eyes are going to pop out of his head. What did she think I wouldn't notice? He clears his throat and grabs his radio. "55 David to Central any update on rescue?"  
  
"It's only been 30 minutes, David." The weary voice of Central replies.  
  
"Maybe we should put our shirts back on. You never know when those doors are gonna open." Bosco retrieves his shirt.  
  
"It's hot in here, Bos. And you heard Central, it's gonna be a while." Faith leans her head back and closes her eyes.  
  
Bosco watches mesmerized as Faith licks her lips. When she moves her head and opens her eyes, he quickly looks away. "So what do you wanna do now? I don't wanna play hangman if you're gonna cheat." Faith asks looking over at her partner. Bosco has crossed his arms over his chest causing his biceps to bulge. She fights the urge to run her hands over them.  
  
First, I'd take your hair down. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Then, I'd like to remove that silky scrap of material you're callin' a shirt. I think I better stop right there before something bad – good – happens.  
  
Faith reaches up and removes the pins holding her hair. "I don't know." First, I'd like to straddle your lap. Then, I'd grab you by your shirt and kiss you until you couldn't see straight. You better stop right there before you make a fool outta yourself. "I guess I could use a nap since we're gonna be here a while."  
  
"Fine by me. Come here." Faith's eyes snap to Bosco's wondering if he'd developed a talent for mind reading. Bosco wedged himself in the corner of the elevator. "You can lean against me if it'll make you more comfortable." It sure won't make me more comfortable, but I'll take what I can get he thinks.  
  
I'll take what I can get Faith thinks as she tucks herself against Bosco's side, her cheek resting on his bare shoulder. "Thanks." There's that "thanks" again. His skin feels so good against my face.  
  
"Don't mention it." Please, don't mention it. Her skin feels so good against my shoulder. I never thought of the shoulder as an erogenous zone before. Learn something new every day. First "effigy" now this. He loosely drapes his arm around her shoulder and leans his head back against the elevator wall. I could get used to this.  
  
I could get used to this. Faith closes her eyes and puts her hand on his chest and pretends to sleep. 


	4. Finale

What Can You Lose 4  
  
"Excuse us, Officers, would you like us to come back later?" When Jimmy, DK, and Walsh managed to get the elevator doors open they were greeted by the sight of Officers Mitchell and Boscorelli partially dressed and asleep in each other's arms. The elevator was still between floors, but not high enough that there would be a problem getting out.  
  
Both Faith and Bosco started to sit up at the same time causing Faith's head to knock forcefully into Bosco's chin. "Ouch! Dammit Doherty!" Realizing he was yelling at the fire fighter for interrupting his time with Faith instead of the length of time it took them to get there he hastily added "What the hell took you guys so long?"  
  
"Oh, Bos, I'm so sorry." Faith starts to touch his chin but stops her hand before it reaches it's destination. She hears the snickers of the three firefighters and realizes how the scene appears to them. "Get me outta here, Jimmy." Faith sits on the edge of the elevator and Jimmy lifts her down.  
  
"Nice top, Faith." Jimmy gives her the grin that had launched a hundred one night stands. He holds her waist just a second longer than Bosco can stand.  
  
"Doherty, get your hands off her or we're gonna have a situation." Bosco jumps down from the elevator and hands Faith her uniform shirt and vest. "And you two, don't you have a fire truck to polish or somethin'?"  
  
"You're welcome." Walsh says before he and DK quickly go to spread the tale to the rest of the squad.  
  
"Thanks for getting us outta there." Faith smiles up at the firefighter while putting on her vest.  
  
"Lieu sent us down here since you were only a couple of blocks away from the accidents we're working. I gotta get back over there." Jimmy gives Bosco at manly tap on the chest with his fist, smiles again at Faith, and then turns to leave. "Hey, Faith, I'll call you." He calls over his shoulder as he heads down the stairs.  
  
Bosco watches the firefighter disappear into the stairwell, then hands Faith her gun belt. He looks up to see her smiling slightly. Oh, hell no he thinks. "You wouldn't go out with that bucket fairy would you?" Bosco puts on his shirt and concentrates on the buttons so that she won't see his face when she answers.  
  
"I don't know, Bos. He's cute. He's single. Why not? It's not like I've got guys beating down my door. We could probably have some fun." Faith concentrates on fastening her gun belt so that she doesn't have to look at Bosco.  
  
No, no, no, hell no. "You're friends with Kim. You know what he's like. You deserve better than that." I could be better than that.  
  
Faith smirks and looks up to meet Bosco's gaze. "Yeah, Kim's told me what he's 'like.'" Take that, Boscorelli. I listened about all your conquests, now it's my turn.  
  
Bosco rolls his eyes as his face turns red. "He'd just use you for sex. He's â€" he's -" like me when it comes to women. "He wouldn't â€"" Bosco sputters and stutters unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"Don't you remember what I said last night? I've been out on 3 dates in 2 years. I could use a little sex myself." What's he getting so upset about? It's not like he's interested â€" is he? "What time is it?"  
  
"Quarter till 11. There's just enough time for us to drive back to the station before the end of the shift." Bosco feels like his heart is being wrung out like a dishrag. "You want to get something to eat before we head home?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Faith feels grubby from being in the sweaty elevator. "On second thought, I'd really like to head home for a shower."  
  
"We could get take out and go to your place." Bosco suggests. If sex is what she wants he starts to think then dismisses the idea. If I made a move she'd shoot me down and then it'd be weird working together.  
  
"Sounds good, let's go." Bosco has never had a problem with casual sex before. Maybe â€" no, if I came on to him, he'd just laugh at me and then it'd be weird working together.  
  
They drove back to the precinct house in silence and headed for the locker room. They didn't speak again until they were sitting in Bosco's car. "What are you hungry for?" If she says Italian, I'll jump her right here in front of the station house.  
  
"I don't know. We had Chinese last time. I'm not in the mood for a pizza. How about some burgers?" Faith was so tempted to say Italian, but changed her mind at the last second. That would have been a little too obvious.  
  
Damn, burgers, he thinks as he starts the car and pulls out of his parking space. "Any place in particular?"  
  
"There's a new Italian sandwich shop over on 9th that I've heard is pretty good." The little devil on Faith's shoulder threw the angel out of the car before they'd gone a block.  
  
Bosco clears his throat and squirms in his seat. "Ok, I'll head over there." I thought you said you'd jump her if she said Italian Bosco's little devil taunts. Shut up. Chicken.  
  
"They've got chicken sandwiches there too." Bosco snaps his eyes to Faith briefly wondering if she's developed a talent for mind reading.  
  
They get their food and head over to Faith's apartment. "You want to eat first or shower first?"  
  
"That's a tough choice. I don't know what I need more at this point â€" a shower or food." Or you.  
  
"I know I'm hungry." Bosco's hand brushes Faith's as he takes the bag of food from her and feels an electric shock run up his arm. It's not food I need though.  
  
There gazes lock. "Me too. Let's eat first." They eat in silence, stealing glances at one another. "I'm ready for that shower now. You want to take one too?" Faith says then blushes. "I mean, do you want to take a shower here before or after I take one." Real smooth, you sound like a blithering idiot.  
  
Bosco starts to say he's going home when the phone rings. Faith answers it more to avoid where her conversation with Bosco is going than any real desire to talk to whoever's on the other end of the line. "Hello. Jimmy? Jimmy who? Oh, sorry. No I already ate. No I'm kinda tired so maybe we can get a drink another time. Tomorrow after work?" Faith feels her heart flop over. She really doesn't want to meet Jimmy for a drink ever. She'd rather spend time with Bosco. She glances over at him to see he's staring at her intently, hanging on every word of her conversation. He's cute. I'm lonely. Bosco's not interested. "Yeah, Jimmy, I'll meet you out in front of the station around 11:30 if there's not a fire or something." Faith laughs nervously. She says goodbye and hangs up the phone.  
  
Faith turns to meet Bosco's gaze. The tension between them is almost like a physical presence in the room.  
  
What can you lose? Only the blues. Why keep concealing Everything you're feeling? Say it to her. What can you lose?  
  
"So you're meeting him tomorrow?"  
  
Maybe it shows. She's had clues, Which she chose to ignore. Maybe though she knows, And just wants to go on as before. As a friend nothing more. So she closes the door.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow after work. I'm gonna take a shower. Are you gonna still be here?"  
  
Well if she does, Those are the dues. Once the words are spoken, Something may be broken. Still you love her. What can you lose?  
  
"Yeah, sure. That nap we took is gonna make it hard for me to sleep tonight. We could watch another movie."  
  
Faith nods and breaks the trance they were trapped in by walking to the bathroom and closing the door. She leans against the door for a moment before removing her clothes and getting under the falling water.  
  
Bosco stands outside the door wondering if he should leave anyway. I could leave her a note saying ma had an emergency or something. Or I could go in there and take a chance.  
  
But what if she knows? At least now you have part of her. What if she had to choose?  
  
Faith closes her eyes and leans wearily against the wall. Maybe I should call Jimmy back and tell him something came up. I'm just not the "one night stand" type. Faith feels a slight breeze and opens her eyes. The curtain is still closed. It's your imagination.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Bos?"  
  
They both reach for the curtain, then for each other as the water falls around them.  
  
The End 


End file.
